


Abomination

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Hate Sex, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Sith Jar Jar Binks, The Dark Side of the Force, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Driven mad by his affection for Padmé and memories of his mother, Anakin heeds his new master's advice to use the Force to cross the final barrier in becoming Sith.





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Makes sense if parts 1-8 are read first.
> 
> Musical inspiration: “See What I’ve Become” by Zack Hemsey

“Relax,” Palpatine chided, “Your form suffers from rigidity.”

Setting his jaw, Anakin forced his muscles to loosen, rooting himself to the spot until the boulder before them hovered about two meters off the ground.

“Very good.” Palpatine allowed. “Now, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Anakin scoffed. “Can’t you just see for yourself?”

“Your natural mental barriers are formidable, even for me. We don’t have to discuss it if you wish, though…your connection to the Force will be stronger if you acknowledge whatever it is that plagues you.”

Anakin paused, averting his gaze from the Naboo senator. Not one year ago, he hadn’t even suspected this man as Force-sensitive, and now he was considering spilling on a subject that made the bile rise in his own throat?

Then again, when the alternative suggested letting his form stagnate, he decided to swallow his pride and open his mouth.

“It’s Senator Amidala. She’s done something awful. I never expected it.”

Palpatine’s eyebrows rose. “She’s been with someone you don’t approve of? Why should this bother you?”

Force damn it, this man was insightful. 

“I…I want to look out for her.” Anakin settled on, running a hand through his sandy curls. 

“And be with her?” Palpatine prompted. “You know, it wouldn’t be so difficult. Anyone, Force-sensitive or not, can see she greatly admires you. Unlike the Jedi, Sith don't believe in abstaining from pursuing those we desire.”

Anakin shook his head. “It’s not just about her. The one she’s been with…it just reminds me of…of Tatooine.”

He wanted to kick himself for the struggle it took to get these words out.

“Your mother? And the Hutts?”

“I don’t want to talk about this!” Anakin surprised himself at the sudden surge of ire and disgust that welled within his chest, as he used a mental push to hurl his lightsaber against the opposite wall, boulder crashing to the floor with a resounding thud.

“Careful with that,” cautioned Palpatine, as a crack of thunder sounded from outside, “it’s not a toy. Anakin, listen. Anger is an important asset, but you must channel it appropriately. I know of whom you speak. If you wish to use your rage to achieve the appropriate ends, go to him. The Gungan senator, unworthy of his role. I’d know, he is an easily manipulated swamp dweller and pitifully eager to please – though, what you might not expect is his Force aptitude.”

Anakin’s head shot up, willing away the tears pricking his eyes. “What are you saying? Jar Jar has the Force?”

Palpatine didn’t even nod, simply held the young Jedi’s gaze. Idly, Anakin thought it a miracle that the older man hadn’t already deduced that Padmé had given into the former’s affections. Quick as she had been to assume Anakin would try and blackmail her. Well, if it worked, it worked. To think he had once considered her flawless as an angel. Though the thought of an esteemed politician such as Palpatine wasting time on the likes of a Gungan turned the Jedi's gut.

Anakin spoke up again. “You’ve been training him?”

“Now and again.” Palpatine admitted. “Does that bother you? Amidst your sessions with Kenobi?”

Anakin bristled, mildly advancing on the senator. “I told you I stopped training with Obi-Wan months ago. He treats me like a child. But it seems like I’m not your only apprentice?”

Anakin could have sworn the quietest chuckle preceded Palpatine’s next statement. 

“That’s it – use that anger to your advantage. Embrace all of the bitterness, all of that pain – and go to the edge of the grasslands near your beloved’s home. There, you will find what you seek.”

Frowning, Anakin retrieved his lightsaber and departed Sheev’s training chambers, bound for the approaching dusk outside.

Darkness settled the humid air, as night encroached upon the Naboo countryside. Overhead, more lightning crackled, followed by the close rumble of thunder. The young Jedi hadn’t even reached the edge of the grasslands before the presence hit him like a swarm of moths – another Force user was near. Glancing forth into the eerie darkness of the forest leading to the swamp, he closed his eyes and let himself feel the Force within the surrounding grass, trees and soil. All around, the soothing drone of nocturnal insects persuaded his mind to focus, even in failing to elicit complete relaxation and oneness.

Sure enough, Anakin glanced up to see two gently illuminated eyes emerging from the tree line ahead.

When Jar Jar’s form moved out from the shadows into the misty clearing, the Jedi had to ball a fist to keep from picturing the creature he had once considered friend ravishing members of Anakin’s species.

“Ani,” that voice grated now more than ever on Anakin’s nerves, “does yousa need something?”

Anakin didn’t answer, genuinely at a loss for words that would make sense in that moment. Meanwhile, those high-set amber eyes dragged over him, from the human's feet back to his face. Though hindered in part by the canopy's edge, raindrops began falling all around.

“Why yousa not with Padmé?”

At the mention of Padmé’s name, Anakin saw red. Acting on pure instinct, he went to rather clumsily draw his lightsaber, only to have the weapon swiped from his grasp by an unseen force.

So, it was true. The Gungan was Force-adept. Stars damn all that was good in this universe.

With a sharp cry, Jar Jar went soaring backward down the grassy slope. Recovering just in time to leap to his feet in one fluid motion, he blocked Anakin’s next blow, as the two went tumbling all over again into the weeds adorning the riverbed. 

“You’re a pathetic creature!” Anakin heard his own voice shout, as if another entity had assumed agency within his body. “You’re an animal!”

While this bizarre and frankly frightening presence began beating on the Gungan beneath him, the remaining rational aspect of Anakin’s mind wandered from the realization that his lightsaber now lay at the top of the hill to…the remarkably soft skin of the bare chest under his own now rumpled tunic.

How had he not noticed the Gungan’s half-naked state? All at once, the primitive rage of the violence in his fists joined his last shred of clarity to culminate in…arousal. Arousal that only heightened at the realization that the alien under him had also wrapped its arms around his waist – though likely in an effort to hoist him off when mental efforts failed, Anakin hardly cared.

Suddenly assaulted with a flurry of vivid memories of Jar Jar’s encounters with Padmé, Anakin’s ire momentarily gave way to curiosity at the image of the determined yet dainty Senator Amidala using her fingers on the Gungan.

“You like to be dominated.” Anakin hissed, ripping into Jar Jar’s leather slacks, mentally as much as with his fingers. 

Despite a nauseating headache that the Gungan apparently fancied capable of slowing the other’s actions, Anakin’s hand delved between the Gungan’s now exposed thighs, finding that taut opening.

The headache alleviated along with the Gungan’s physical struggles, as Anakin began working two fingers inside Jar Jar.

“Yousa okey day doin dissa with aliens?” Jar Jar prodded bitterly. 

Had he given in, then? The ensuing silence saw the Gungan buck against Anakin’s hand.

“Da Force feels good, doesn’t it, Ani?”

Anakin inwardly cringed at the utterance of his childhood nickname. Whether Jar Jar was intoxicated off the Force or trying to goad the human as a last resort attempt at defiance, Anakin hardly cared. Somehow, all he could suddenly focus on was the need to thoroughly _own_ this creature.

The cries of two species sounded over the misty lagoon waters, as the Jedi Anakin accepted his Sith calling, thrusting himself inside the swamp thing below him. 

_Tight and wet_ , were all Anakin registered, barely noticing as two hands buried themselves in his curls. Those walls were squeezing him just as close, if not closer, than had Padmé during their several encounters together thus far. Pulsating sensations, undulating around his length at every thrust of his hips. Despite bucks to meet Anakin’s movements, Jar Jar remained miraculously silent, as the Jedi fisted the soil around them, panting against the chest under him.

Until Anakin registered a moist serpent begin coiling around his throat in the dark. Peeling that wretched tongue off his neck, Anakin laughed.

“What a clever method to kill,” he admired, hips picking up pace. “How does it feel, Jar Jar? To be taken by another of us?”

Unbidden, flashes from childhood invaded his mind - of his mother’s horrified, humiliated expression, tears streaming down her cheeks as grotesque slavers had their way. Oftentimes in the presence of Anakin, or within earshot as he hid in the closet at her orders. Why - _why_ hadn’t he realized his Force ability sooner? He swiftly bit his lip to clear the thoughts.

Although Anakin knew no more than one minute must have passed, he could feel his climax quickly approaching, as Jar Jar’s opening wracked his own body with glorious attention.

As soon as the Gungan's depths began literally sucking on Anakin's length, the latter let out a hoarse shout, withdrawing in alarm just in time to release his seed onto the sodden grass surrounding them.

“You’re disgusting, _worthless_ \- your entire species is an abomination.” Anakin spat, arranging his trousers, as he stood to depart back up the hill, senses poised to evade any further attacks. “Palpatine can do as he pleases in teaching you. I don’t care. The necessary order will be brought to this galaxy. Come near me or Padmé again, and you won’t see another day.”

As Anakin trudged up the grassy slope toward the stormy night beyond, the Gungan’s yellow gaze followed every last movement.

**Author's Note:**

> What in this galaxy and that other one far, far away did I just write?


End file.
